callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rezurrection
Untitled is this BS.Fryingpan57 06:36, August 4, 2011 (UTC) no, it's rezurrection. never thought 3arc would pull this off, i thought i would be left hanging on the 4 WaW maps, i liked them before, now they are AMAZING savageporkchops talk 15:56, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Words cannot express my excitement for this map pack. This. Is. Awesome. Finally, they give the players what they want. 5 zombies maps, not 1 zombies map and 4 crap multiplayer maps. I cannot wait for this. 16:59, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Zombies has started to get boring now, it's just the same old repetitive gameplay with 3arc and activi$ion just adding cliched weapons like a freeze ray or a fancy taser (wunderwaffe) they should at least give us the ability to win in this map rather than just playing forever. 21:00, August 15, 2011 (UTC)]] I love how theres always someone that doesn't like it instead of just accepting its great. 08:57, August 27, 2011 (UTC) "Z" in Rezurrection Typo/Hint "Z" in "Rezurrection" It was mentioned that this could be a hint. Any Ideas? Happy Gaming! -British GM 17:05, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Or just using the first letter of the word Zombie and replacing the letter s. Due to the fact that it is a Zombies only map-pack. Well is probaly a easter egg its strange. Max Ammo FTW 16:16, August 6, 2011 (UTC) How will it know? If hardend and prestige owners get this free how will it know? Will it check to see if you have the maps already, or some kind of code system? If anyone knows that would be helpful. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 07:41, August 5, 2011 (UTC) You get it by re-downloading the classic pack. Hiptechboy 16:45, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :That seems easy enough, thanks for the help. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 18:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Weapons What weapons are where waw wise like stg m1a1 god and get the Kar98k out of thereMax Ammo FTW 16:13, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :Wall weapons remain the same, only box weapons change to Blops ones, if that's what you mean. - Samuel L. Whackson Talk Poll 18:15, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :but like will i get the ppsh41 on derise Max Ammo FTW 18:47, August 6, 2011 (UTC) :You'll only get the wall weapons (Kar98k, Gewehr 41, M1A1 Carbine, Trench Gun, FG42, STG-44, Type 100, Steilhandgrenade, Double Barreled Shotgun, Thompson, MP40, Bouncing Betty and Bowie Knife), not the PPSH. Trophys/achivements? What do you guys think about the Trophys/achivements that will be in this map pack? will there be 5 like before or what? ( [[User:Mickzilla10|'Mickzilla']]Talk 18:23, August 6, 2011 (UTC)) Probably, and i think an easter egg involving aliens. if this is the last map there should be a way to win, like in some custom maps. Mezarool 22:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The 3 new tracks It's going to be of Two Down, check the there channel, they know the storyline. One of the songs: Ascend (Rezurrection Zombie Song) says enought doesn't it? they also gave all the zombie maps some months ago, and they're all correct. http://www.youtube.com/user/twodownmusic look if you don't believe me. Auditore2010 19:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Two Down doesn't know any more of the story then we do. They make up their own zombie songs and have no relation to Treyarch or Activision what-so-ever. CoaZTalk 17:56, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ precisely, it might be but they have no link. still a good song though ;) Mezarool 22:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) They gave the names of the map packs months before the maps came out. See it for yourself: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RAdqFlqxLHg Auditore2010 00:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wunderwaffe? Will the wunderwaffe return in the W@W maps? A wikia contributor ~11:32~August~7th~2011 yesKacpercod 17:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC)kacpercod Trivia I think it should be noted in the triva section that this map pack forms the word "FEAR" when using the other map packs, in order of release date.WeskerTheMan 20:44, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What? i added that and other things! thats the third time ive entered something (true) and its been removed by some random person with 20 something edits! this needs to be fixed.... Mezarool 20:48, August 7, 2011 (UTC) 'FEAR' was removed due to the fact that the word fear being relevant to anything in Black Ops was fan-made speculation, and was uneeded. Oh, I see. Also, should it be noted, although already in Der Riese's trivia, that "Der Riese" is spelled "Der Reise" on the Rezurrection poster? WeskerTheMan 21:04, August 7, 2011 (UTC) What about the fact that the old W@W Zombie maps are being "resurrected" for Black Ops? @Wesker: It should be noted that is was a typo, if anything. @Other user: They were resurrected with the Hardened and Prestige editions of Black Ops already. 00:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC)bowmanfan1 When someone asked about the "Z" in Rezurrection, Jimmy (Zelinski?) said it may be a typo, OR AN EASTER EGG. Der Reise is german for 'The travel'. Hardly a typo. Der Reise is german for The Travel. It may indicate that this may be an alternate type of Der 'Riese'. As it may tie in with Moon, And The Achievement "Richtofen's Grand Scheme" May be him trying to rid the zombies at their source beginning, as said in the intel files in the DG could possibly be an Anit Gravity machine, or a Time Travel Machine. The map pack is 1.15 GB total when downloaded. Add that to the trivia. It's a great Easter Egg. I'm fairly certain that the data size is a coincidence and wasn't an intentional reference. Sgt. Maine 00:59, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. While it is a strange coincidence, why would they bog down our consols by adding in meaningless data just for the purpose of achieveing a certain file size? 01:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) The Final Story My fellow Zed-Heads, I have important news. The new map-pack is soon to come. Easter eggs and Story add-ons galore. We shall finally see with our own eyes the end of it all. We must first ask questions. An answer cannot be given without one. What is Richtofen doing? What is left of 935? Is Samantha alive? What is the biggest, most awesome, most epic undiscovered secret of 115? (To those who believe) Where do aliens come in? And the most important question, who is the real Ludwig Maxis? Treyarch has been working on this for years and now we finally get it. The Zed-Heads will find all the secrets, the code will be cracked and the truth will unfold. This is our time to rise, this is our “Rezurrection”!' well um, DLC works by unlocking already coded stuff... so they would of had to of already programmed it in when black ops was first released. The End? this is it, this could be the end of zombies and once and for all, will your questions be answered?, will you get to see the ultimate truth that has been making us go through guts and gore?, this could be the end and we might see Dempesy, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen no longer in the zombie maps. This seems like the end PS: I dont know if it is the end, this is all speculation, AND IM NOT TRYING TO BULID SUSPENSE, OR AT LEAST IM NOT TRYING TO MAKE THIS SOUND REALLY EPIC, SO DONT BLAME ME.Sgtpepper911 01:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC) 'General' I think you should add september 23rd for ps3 and pc release date. But I don't think Treyarch or Activision have specified a release date for Rezurrection on PS3 and PC. WeskerTheMan 23:03, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It probably will be Sept. 23, but someone will delete because it's "unconfirmed'.--Hiptechboy 00:34, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Exactly Same Release Date for Every Platform They are releasing it at the same time on Xbox 360, PS3 and PC. The reason for this is because they are forbidden to release content after the 31st of August as it is too close to the next title :And unless you can source that, it is very unlikely people will believe you. Carbonite 0 17:01, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Well the contract is still active, and it is forbidden by who? Activision? The ones that signed the contract? Does "every platform" include the Nintedo Wii? Cloudstrife4life 12:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) No. I think it's been established by Nintendo that BLops isn't getting any DLC for whatever issues Black Ops caused the Wii. Oh. BLops zombies is getting boring with one map for the nintendo wii. This map pack should come to Nintendo Wii as well , in my opinion. Cloudstrife4life 11:26, August 13, 2011 (UTC) They won't release it on the same date for every platform, they would've announced that. That contract is still active, but I, being a PS3 user, hope they release it earlier than 30 days for my system.--Hiptechboy 02:06, August 15, 2011 (UTC) ^^^ I'm hoping for the same thing hiptechboy. a least a week after if it come out. If come out sept 28 I won't get it because it only give me about a week to play each map if Im going to pay 15dollars I want to enjoy the maps i never play WAW so I was looking foward for these mappack but after mw3 come out I won't be playing black ops that much and I'm on my 14 prestige right now. and who ever get BF3 only will have it for a week. so I will just go to my cousin house and play it on the xbox That isnt going to happen. Extra Pack A Punch? The way that it is said to be thrice the fun may mean an extra pack a punch, anyone else see what i mean? Mezarool 21:43, August 11, 2011 (UTC) The new perk according to the fired IGN guy is Three gun tequilla but most of us could already guess that 16:17, August 12, 2011 (UTC)Sgt_Sprinkles i forgot my password so what who trusts ign? HighbornBEN10 02:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) It's Called Mule Kick. It gives you three guns. flash FLASH at the end of the trailer there is a flash. it cntains a strange symbol and a very detailed crwaler in pain. I was wondering if someone coould get pics? because it looks like the symbol says CODZL and has a weird skull. could this ean we might have a movie sometime in the future???( 23:12, August 11, 2011 (UTC)) i will get you the pic give me a minute I think the symbol could stand for "call of duty zombie land" and the skull it kind of weird with two diffent eye one side look like a alien and the othe side human. I think it stands for Call of Duty Zombies Live, Like a Movie! TheSunsword 03:34, August 14, 2011 (UTC) could the letter go in order Z.C.O.D.L its cod zombie labs...3arc confirmed HighbornBEN10 02:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Its at the start at 00:04 Mezarool 17:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) NEW PERK AT 1:17 on the trailer u can see a new perk! i think it gives u akimbo weapons because u can see 1 gun and a lightly colored gun bac to back. I see what you taking about maybe it will akimbo any weapon you have giving you up to 4 guns at a time it could also explaing the wave gun as a akimbo weapon. but imagine having to ray gun how awsome will that be. This Perk is called Three-Gun-Tequila and it allows you to have 3 guns. Yep, no glitching! 100% Legit! You're info is fake. Swoeen 17:43, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the fake info i didnt see 3 guns and couldnt identify the name. dude^...we r all human, we all make mistakes HighbornBEN10 02:48, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Its called Mule Kick , look on the page for it Mezarool 17:42, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Astronaut Zombies Add the Astronaut Zombies to the description of new zombie types Did anyone notice Der Riese is spelled "Der Reise" on the poster? They spelled it wrong. XD Has anyone noticed the size of this map pack was 1.15GB concidence i think not. Guardian300 21:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Guardian300 They didn't spell it wrong the Der Riese from WaW is translated from German to English and it says "The Giant" but spelled from Rezurrection it is translated from German to English to "The Travel." So in game you may "TRAVEL" to the WaW maps apart from your team and come back later on but this is only a thery now that the pack has come out people can find out after a bit a of practice in moon. Also another thery is Hanger 18 map from Anihilattion there is some clues on YouTube if you want to know where i got some of this info check out YoteSlaya A.K.A ZombieSlaya and check out his video REZURRECTION... Time Travel to past maps!!!! (Theory) Thanks and good luck xbox users Size was 1.15gb. Anyone wanna add that to the trivia, seeing as it's 115, Ununpentium? 17:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC)ANBU Byakugan 17:49, August 24, 2011 (UTC) September 23rd Just asking why did you delete the release date for ps3 and pc which is september 23rd. It was apeculation. Phillycj 15:02, August 26, 2011 (UTC) the undead soldier in the poster is not the soldier who is on the other posters and the box art if you look closely at his chest you can see a nazi swastika Rezurrection name You all know how "Rezurrection" is spelled with a "z" instead of a "s", well I've got to tell you something. I'm N-O-T NOT one of those fans who thinks Reznov isn't dead, but I have to say it is strange that the first three letters spell "Rez" as in "'Rez'nov" (why do I have to explain this...). Could this mean that Reznov really isn't dead? Or what? I think it's a pretty big hint that Treyarch is gonna do something with this, even though he isn't in zombies. So, what do you think? It's just a trick play on the word, and Zombies. I'm not sure a Map Pack name would give hints on the campaign. The 404 Error I've recently brought the map pack and thought I'd download the soundtrack. But when I get to the page to redeem the bonus code it displays the 404 error. WHY IS THIS HAPPENING! I mean why would they take down the page! It's complete BS. I hope it's still available somewhere. 00:16, November 20, 2011 (UTC) HELP~!!!!!!!!! guys, HELP.... i have no idea what i'm doing. How do i redeem or get the zombies soundtrack that comes with the pack? 02:44, April 3, 2012 (UTC)